rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Humor
Sitemap ---- * See Also Finks_experiments * and Rejected_Heavy_Hitters * and Many Humorous Splicers * and Excelsior * and Art_Deco_Era_Slang ---- Things We might like to see in Rapture : ' * Splicers singing in a 'Barbershop Quartet' - Doing what they THINK is harmonizing. * Trained SeaSlugs humming tunes ... Some Splicers had 'way too much free time' .... * Stand Up Comic routines - with a reason to repeat most times you see them (and Hecklers who turn into a lynch mob). '''And in Dreamscape Columbia : ' * Booker getting hit in the face with the shit Elizabeth throws him -- "Hey Booker, Axe, Catch !!!" * Whole lotta Columbia inhabitants who talk in nothing but Star Trek cliche phrases. Dim ideas for the gamez, but amusing vignettes. --- --- --- 'Chess sets in Rapture have "No Kings", So how does that Work ?' - George Carlin For some reason in BaSx, there was a ticket to CATS! in Jacks wallet. It must've been on of those multidimension crossover things that seem to happen alot when Quantumz are involved. ---- '''If Johnny Topside returned to Rapture today, would he now come on Delta Airlines ?? --- --- --- ' "Songbird" Really Doesn't Sound Imposing Enough as a Name For Some City 'Protector' : ' "He'll Peck Your Eyes Out and Infest You With His Verminous Ticks !!!!" - that doesn't really sound that good for a 'saying' told about him in Columbia. "Endeavor" the Eagle was Columbia's mascot for the exposition. Sinister things then took place ... Giant Pigeons.. imagine the mess and the (many more) cleanup crews this city would have to employ ... Songbird looks like Giant Pigeon in a Gimp Suit. A not quite a Batmanesque conceptual thingamabob ? (("Well It Was The Best Ken&Co Could Do" ... Obviously an attempt to remake a Big Daddy type iconic thingee -- one that might be made cheaply in China as game merchandise)), but remember, gamewise it is pretty much relegated to cutscenes (you actually were challenged when DEALING WITH Rapture's Big Daddies). --- --- --- ' The Great Demitasse Kurfuffle ' : Between BS1 and BS2, Speculation ran wild when the peanut gallery at the Irrational Forum saw a Sign (window viewed) on various buildings in the BS2 Demo previews, which said "Demitasse". Some Forum denizens assumed/speculated/insisted it was to be the next big 'Fontaine-like Boss' character villain. All when it was actually just an out-in-the-water advertising sign for some Tea Shop (a "demitasse" is a small cup that turkish coffee or espresso is served in). Theories were flung, Violent Arguments abounded and bannings were legion (or not - like Shrodingers cat ... ) Anyway, was it quite amusing that so much palaver was spent on so much nothing. ---- Music from the Nether Regions : Splicers playing 'Rock' music - truly alien to the people of Rapture -- more sign of the degeneracy and insanity caused by the ADAM disease.... Someone in the City Intelligence Unit suggested its use for psychological warfare to drive Splicers from a target area so that it might be secured using conventional methods. (There were worries that smart Splicers might easily turn the same tactic around and use it on Citizens). New Rapture's spies have brought back images from 'The Surface' showing sufficient current weirdness to convince most newly sane people that 'the End of the World' is already starting up there. "Rock" music to a Splicer may include banging rocks against their heads (which actually might be less painful than listening to some of the stuff that passes for 'Music' up on the Surface). ---- ---- ---- ---- Sander Cohen's Banjo Concerto : ' Now THAT'S scary !!! ---- ---- Columbia Knitting Circle Image of "Their' god ... (''Sorry Ken, what you show isn't "Christianity" in any way, no matter what 'Point' you think you are trying to make). The game couldn't be much more peculiar than this Cthulhu thing(and would have actually made more sense). Cute to see the little Founder children holding these as they run for their lives from Booker's mayhem .... ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 'Sounds from the Lighthouse : ' "If they're so smart, let 'em come up with a Plasmid for cleaning seagull crap offa stonework ..." "You would think that a 200 foot Lighthouse would not be conducive to secrecy." "Hey look, some guy named Jack carved his initials into this bannister" "Gettin to go up to The Surface ain't all its cracked up to be, I'm freezing my ass off ..." "No, no, no. FIRST you close the door and THEN you hit the descend button ..." "I just found a message in a bottle ... who is Ringo ??? " "Hey Skipper, look A Lighthouse!! Lets go tell the Professor, maybe he can figure out where the fuck we are ..." Prophet Elijah - "Oops, wrong Rapture ..." "You think anyone will want these Ryan statues any more ?" "Who the hell keeps leavin' Pepbar wrappers and empty beer bottles up here ???" "Hey Mr Bubbles, that 'sphere ride was fun! Aaaaah, that bright thing is hurting my eyes, Kill It !!, Kill It !!!!" "Huh?? Hey! Where did all those other Lighthouses come from?!!! Phewww, really gotta stop drinkin that Absinthe stuff ..." ---- OOPS, Jack got his Longitude wrong... (Don't blame him, he's only 4 years old). ---- Splicing up cats is not a good idea. And I don't think inserting Cat DNA into humans would be a good idea either, no matter how fast their physiological reflexes could make a human's. Subplots for Infinite BS more interesting than that original game. (Finnegan's Island ???) "Today the Pneumo, Tomorrow Rapture!!" (Splicing Cats was a bad idea.) There are many strange things on the internet. (Guesthost while Limecat is on vacation ...) There were other alternative to a Giant Pigeon for an 'iconic' nemesis in Columbia .... Infinite universes. With one where Tears start opening up, its a safe bet that eventually VERY bad things start happening. The cliche chase picture by whatever the fricken hell that thing is. 'Run Elizabeth, Run !!! ' Poseidon Brewery's giveaway mug ... (lots artsy people out there the MMORPG can tap into) So they regurgitated the 'conditioning' idea from BioShock (Little Sister/Big Daddy relationship), passed it through the gut of Infinite BS fantasy and excreted it back into the BaS DLC. The whole overdone 'imprinting' project of Fink's for this Whaterverthehelitwas Songbird idea (it was some kind of game attempt for iconic Big Daddy -- which degenerated into only a cutscene icon, and very little more gameplaywise). (Sad and Funny at the same time). '"We'll be visiting a place where the storyteller's logic fell down, a place built seemingly impossible not to Fail. Unfortunately it is not only a place you visit ... in ... The Twilight Zone." ' Early Protector with bonding designed around Discipline and Threat The moon Rapture would have been a simpler environment to build on (and with alot underground and less pressure differential - like by a factor of 20), except for the transportation issue (launch to Earth orbit and a quarter of a million miles to travel). In an Alternate Dimension, Booker had been a bowler instead of a killer and Columbia (being his dreamscape) could have been built as a giant bowling alley/pinball machine !!! Many strange amusing ideas - something amusing found in Sander Cohen's stuff (or a Splicer dream) - though the 'pony' stuff would have to be changed to Rabbits or somesuch because of the copyright issues for the MMORPG. Characters should be bigger than life. (How many strange things can you spot in this picture ??) Some ideas for Splicers were just plain wrong... (but in the MMORPG you can have LOTS of 'out-of-band' content' NOT seen in previous games.) Sad kinda "funny" - With the whole 'Tear' thing SHOWING stuff from the future, instead of Zeppelin stupidity we coulda had neat stuff like '''This ---- Fink never figured out how to recycle ADAM from bodies, but there WAS another way... (Note - this might explain why Sinclair obtained the contract for Rapture's sewage collection and disposal.) Suchong said to get the sample. This was the only sample that Elizabeth could find... ('' "poo-poo" jokes will be fair game in the MMORPG'') ---- ---- Shrodingers OTHER experiment ... DO these people look like they are 'on something'? Its been noted that they are each looking off into a different point in space. Actually quite a pair of bungling meddlers ... I don't know about you, but I think this is one of the most hilariously stupid things in the game. "Crazy Hood Ornament" was my first thought on seeing it. If we wanted to do crossovers properly ... Fan Artists can do really good art creations (something the MMORPG would count on) So that's what happened to Thomas after Columbia attacked the Isle of Sodor Master Po was very wise ... ---- All those time and interdimensional disturbances brought this investigating - alternate universes can be a bad place for meddlers as Fink would find out. ---- Comstock had worse worries than "The False Shepherd" ---- That interdimensional Quantumz stuff can get weird ... Very Weird ... Hint for the unobservant - what is Hitler drawing ? ---- Things got stranger and stranger... (Red Dwarf ref ...) Brigid needed something as a substitute to handle the severe withdrawal symptoms for the physical and psychological dependence the Little Sisters had had with ADAM. What could she possibly use for that ? One of Fontaine's less mentioned Experiments. (wait one more and they could've had a Quarry Singing Quartet) I guess Atlas had the last "Nyuk Nyuk Nyuk" ... Game might be a bit different in this case... "Sonny, can you help me up this curb..." "I once had a Tweety bird, but it died long ago" Idea (never finalized) after the failure of the Robotic Little Sisters to bond with the Big Daddies. A Solution was to make the Little Sisters less vulnerable to ADAM-hungry Splicers. If James Bond could be hooked and picked up off a raft in the Pacific (Dr No, 1959) then something like that MIGHT have gotten Booker to Columbia -- instead of that ridiculous techo-fantasy lighthouse rocket BS. Tenenbaum the Chainsmoker (ADAM therapy for Lung Cancer ??) (You'd think they could at least have substituted the head Asset?? '') ---- SanderCohenArt << Lots of creepy amusing weird stuff here Funniest (stupidity) of all is that the whole 'multiverse' thing would have been SO EASY to use to explain all the hacked writing weirdness (careless Canon retro changes) we saw in the '''Infinite BS' DLC. Monty Python first aired this very skit at the time of the events of the rebirth of Rapture. Big Daddies had lives too... (In post-Ryan Rapture you don't play for money any more...) " I'll Raise You Three Ryan 123 Beers ..." ' Weird things are seen through "Tears". How many multiverses were DESTROYED because of the Luteces meddling (not really that humorous)?? Imagination of the Users (far beyond the game companies few people) is what is needed in the future of games. What exactly happened to all these 'Tears' when Comstock (allegedly) ceased to exist and the Tear stuff never happened?? Suchong never could have spied on Fink to build his own 'Tear' machine (as ludicrous as that actually is -- You know I just saw an Apple computer in a store last week and have built my own... Hack writers can be so pathetic sometimes). In the MMORPG it really WAS just a bad dream Suchong had after eating some bad clams and having strained McDonagh's plumbing quite a bit ("Who Clean Toilet Now... Not Suchong. Suchong Scientist!!!"). Ryan learned of the intrusion by Fink (in Suchong's report) through the interdimensional 'Tears'. Ryan launched a program to nullify and destroy the Threat. Specially equipped Big Daddies were sent through the Tears with orders to obliterate everything there. Columbia's with its meager technologies didn't have a chance. (So ended a multitude of 'Columbias' across the Interdimensional Continuum - without even that really dim "Let Elizabeth kill you, Daisy..." moment happening). A Big Daddy's nightmare .... Someones 3D printing combining two models. Wait til they invent kineto-plastics for these things. Amusing things are found on the interwebz. But But But it was Columbia which runs on Unicorn Tears... Ryan would try to dissuade Citizens from ADAM use that led to Insanity. (''or maybe a propgandistic hint at what the nuclear shit had done (or might be doing) to the Surface world) Bin Diving and Shooting, Rinse, Repeat ... Funny, but in a VERY sad way. General lack of imagination and just regurgitating the patterns from the previous games (but not done as well). If 'Piltdown Man' was real, '''HE would have been sad about how Infinite BS turned out. Arthur Conan Doyle simply said 'Logic has nothing to do with it, and it shows." Fink destroyed his workers souls by showing them his vacation slides... Imagine this circling a Vox riot and unloading on them with its six Gatling guns and dropping a squad of "Firemen". Seriously with the army of para-military Police we saw, Columbia should have been a locked-down Police State where the Vox would have been exterminated as soon as they "crawled out of the woodwork". (Lame-assed game writers often haven't a clue, eh ?) Paris was ALWAYS a pretty Twisted Place. Watch out Elizabeth, you might get more than you dreamed of going there ... Intimidating the Untermenschen was a primary function of Columbia's 'Police'. Even the Nazis tried to hide their brutality from their general public. (Seriously WHY THE HELL would a cop have this thing in the 'White People' section of the Columbia ?????????????????????????????????? Whats 'funny' is how inept and shallow in understanding the game's writers were. ) Various modern memes can be employed in the new Player Created Assets as long as they aren't TOO close a copy (Submissions WOULD be thoroughly vetted for copyright violations) Seriously, who came up with that pathetic looking Giant Parakeet/Pigeon in a poorly-made Gimp Suit ??? They shoulda known that tampering with Genetic Engineering would lead to strangeness. Weird things began to happen in Rapture. (Jack might be seen riding around on one of these ... in some Splicers Nightmare maybe...) It is amusing to ridicule fantasy pretending to be science fiction being used for a rather poor AAA computer game (a weird faulty story and semi-fancy terrain doesn't make up for sub-par combat system in a Shooter game). The whole 'Tear' thing also was barely used for player interactions (they chopped/abandoned anything interesting after the 2nd game rewrite of Infinite BS ), and made most into static/contrived things between the 'battle arena' content filler. With Infinite Universes, and Tears now connecting between them, Very Bad things started happening in so many of those Infinite universes ... BAD things happen when the Metaverse starts being strewn/littered with Tears. With Fink's minions using Tears to supply Columbia, unfortunate occurrences simply increased in frequency exponentially. Moving cities apparently weren't an original idea ... The Game kinda might have been a bit different (Players motivation ?) if it were "Bring us the Dumpy Middle Aged Woman and wipe away your debt !!!" (( Also, Imagine YOU Playing the AGED Comstock, and the Evil Villain being the Booker ... ' " Wait!! *puff* *puff* ... Wait Elizabeth ... *pufff* *puff* ... Stop running ahead so fast ... " ')) ---- Booker's Convenient Fall Through Ceiling (Library Meet) : Floor gives way and he falls 30 feet ... no problem. But In many of the Alternate Universes : 1) Booker breaks his back in the fall and flops around for a while (THE END) 2) The big metal floor plate falls and squashes Elizabeth (well the 'deal' never said 'the Girl' needed to be alive ...) 3) Elizabeth, in fright, throws a heavy book on Ancient Peruvian Textile Patterns and brains Booker -- resulting in his immediate death from a caved-in skull. (She then searches for that book on Anatomical Dissection). 4) That stupid external PERILOUSLY WINDY staircase which Booker runs up - He is blown off and plunges either 200 feet or 12000 feet to his death. 5) Elizabeth is standing there in pancake makeup alongside a human corpse dressed as a large rabbit coated with plaster (she was just adding a smiley face on it in watercolors) .... "Welcome Little Moth !!!" 6) That golden Floor DOESN'T Collapse, and Booker looks through yet another creepy Peepshow Window and decides "He's Had Enough", and decides to leave Columbia, and goes to steal one of those freaky flying things, and sell it somewhere for MORE than enough money to 'Pay his Debts'. We could have a quite 'fun' Contest with imaginative scenes like these, remade for a mini-vignette where you get/work-through all the 'FAILZ' quick endings when you do the wrong thing/option (just pick left/right turn is sufficient - no difficulty once you know the option path). The fun point is TO FIND/SEE ALL THE DIFFERENT AMUSING EVENT VARIATIONS (and the amusing/incredibly stupid possibilities). ---- Rescue in The Tower and Songbrid Is After Them : Elizabeth : " They've been watching me !! Why ? Why did they put me in here ? What Am I ??? " Booker : " You're a genetically warped French Poodle that escaped from a place called Rapture. " Elizabeth : "Oh! No wonder I wanted to go to Paris ..." ---- So that's where they came up with all that !!! It is pretty obvious that the bird/cage thing was SUPPOSED to be more in the Infinite BS game (Some kind of "Player Choice" like you had (Sortof) in the previous BioShock games). Probably, like so many things, Levine f*cked up what they had planned and we only get SAD remnants of what might have been in a MUCH BETTER game. BRICKS OR CLOWN - which will the Player choose ????? You never quite know what you find on the other side of a 'Tear'. In an Infinite number of parallel universes Fink's minions doing so spelled DOOM for not just Columbia. ---- Audio Diary (to honor L Frank Baum and his imaginations) ''' : Dorothy, Fort Frolic 1960 : "Is this thing On ?? ... Oh what a strange place this is. Toto, I don't think we are in Kansas any more. That strange light and suddenly we're Here ..." Toto : *Woof* Dorothy : "Toto, Those strange people are coming closer. I really don't like the look of them ..." Toto : *Woof* Dorothy : "Oh my, what are they doing ... Please, No! '''Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Toto : (running) Yip yip yip .. *Crunch* Sklonnnnk!! *Silence* Unknown : Heh, heh, heh .... *Click* ---- Biggles ---- A bit more realistic than that 'pinky' stupidity (Seriously what baby EVER holds their hand like that). And a bit more gruesome (but highly likely in far more dimensions). Remember : Infinite Universes ... --- --- --- Woody Allen in Rapture : ' What would he say about it (Please no crude Little Sister jokes) "Spiders the Size of Buicks? Have you SEEN those Spider Splicers ?" *audience guffaws* "Unfortunately my Shrink is 4000 miles away, and On the Surface. Abandonment issues ? ... gives me something to talk about with Dr Lamb, who unfortunately is starting to talk like Hitler, but Shrinks are hard to come by down here in Rapture, So ..." *Laughter* "I once tried ADAM" *Audience Chuckles*, "I broke out in Hives and was constipated for a week. Not too bad overall ..." *Audience Laughs*" "Needles? I don't like needles. When they make Plasmids you can smear on a bagel, let me know...." "Have you heard that these Vita-Chamber things have conquered Death ? THAT'S GREAT!! And illnesses? But now WHAT will my family talk about over meals ??? ... *Applause*". Of course Woody would have had to come thru one of Infinite's Pixie Dust Rabbitholes (Tears) because he was successful on the Surface, and really didn't need to run away from anything. "Captive audience" wasn't a joke in Rapture, and even as inventive as Allen was, coming up with new jokes to keep a comedy act alive in such a small venue would have strained even his abilities. ---- Sinclair%26deltaWait.jpg Daddy_says1.jpg CatWentThruTear.jpg|alluding to the vapid storyline they fed you in Infinite BS SureIsSoft.jpg|'Compared to What ??? Sack.jpg|The Luteces were NOT particularly specific about HOW Booker should "Bring Them The Girl" ... Letsnowtalkseriouslyaboutconstipation.jpg|Quality of life was a big concern in Rapture Shrodingererre.jpg MergingInconveniences.jpg|Infinite BS might have been more interesting to be more about this. Upengine.jpg|Controls for one of the Duke&Dimwit Puppets - Imagine what Columbia's Control Room looks like ... Funtime_Is_Over.jpg|When Exactly Was 'Funtime' ?? Drivefaster.jpg GAME_OVER.jpg|Daddy needs to clean the brains out of his drill Spastichicken222.jpg Mikky.jpg|Seriously, it couldn't possibly look any stupider than the original Booker_catch.jpg|Really HOW HARD could it have been to include THIS happening ???? WorseThanPigeons.jpg|This was becoming Intolerable ---- Quantum Fun : What happens when FloatyShit™ isn't quite balanced in its floating ?? Objects/mechanisms (employing REAL Quantum Levitation) can, if not exactly designed, and with magnetic fields not precisely controlled, suddenly flip over and even start spinning at odd off plane angles (( '' Hmm Columbia as one HUGE Merry-Go-Round -- SEE IMAGINATION !!!! '' )). NOW THAT would have been something amusing to see happen to Columbia, as the 'Elizabeth' factor was removed (as she leaves through a Tear) - resulting in destabilization of the whole place (likewise some 'VOX' attack on Columbia's Control Room, or whatever machinery supposedly keeps Columbia stable). Comstock : "Now I will lay out my cleverly fiendish plan before killing you Mr Dewitt." Booker : "WHAT DOES THIS SWITCH DO ??" Comstock : "THAT CONTROLS THE SYSTEM WHICH KEEPS THE CITY FROM IMPLODING AND CRUMPLING UP LIKE A BALL OF TIN FOIL" (aluminium "tin foil" first mass produced 1910) . . . DON'T TOUCH THAT !!! Booker : *Click* "OOPS ..." Comstock : "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!" *BAAA-WHOOOM* * CRINKLE CRINKLE CRINKLE * Booker : " SHIIIIITTTT !!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Comstock : " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Lobotimized Elizabeth : "Derrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppp ........ !!!!" --- --- --- Place '''PukeBoxes all over Columbia''' : MMORPG REDO of Infinite BS - They are required due to the constant airsickness of the inhabitants (You also see lotsa Serfs/Untermenschen puttering around cleaning up puddles of vomit). Other things there should be : * Barf Bags for swaying/bobbing buildings * Dramamine (for motion sickness - Fink stole it through a tear for himself) * Sunglasses, Sunscreen and Lip-balm (Sunlight at 15000 feet - chapped lips at cold altitude) * Wool Mittens (its cold that high ALWAYS) Looting these (if you really must) might be 'interesting' ... --- --- --- Penn and Teller go to Rapture (Why not, if they went to Babylon 5 ???) : Maybe better as an idea for Columbia which HAS Time Travel (Illusions so realistic, they would be BURNT as Sorcerers.) --- --- --- ' No!!! Not Tractor-Punk !!!! ' --- --- --- Humor : Flybot - Mini-Game - theme song -- Sinatra's "Fly Me to the Goon" ' Possibly may get past copyright issues by making it 'satire' and changing tune sufficiently, playing a fragment, etc... Otherwise just mention the name ... (and beg off with some excuse like a Splicer ate the last known copy) Artist who answers to the name of 'Whaako' or 'Krapoa' (he changed his name week to week) who... Wrapped the Kashmir Restaurant building in a huge sheet of white Bioluminescent fabric he named 'Shroud' or 'Infinite Shroud-o-lopolooza (Sofia Lamb would probably have loved this kind of 'stuff' - maybe she played 'cards' with him also ...) --- --- --- '''Humor - Questions -- Do you Really Want these Answered ? : ' LS - Where are the Little Girls rooms (Note- didn't see any in the LS Possession episode in BS2) What exactly do you do to those Little Mutant Sisters you 'Harvest' (and choking down a dead Sea Slug cant be pretty, either). How exactly did Sander Cohen get those corpses to stay in those life-like poses while the plaster was setting ?? Big Daddy Restrooms .... ??? more Ewwwwwwww... What OTHER things Sander Cohen used Plaster for ... Sinclair's Sewage Recycling Plant - fortunately there is no Smell interface for computers (yet) - though we can still have NPCs and Avatars react appropriately. Original plan was to have Paupers Drop include the City Dump to be picked over by the locals. Sinclair is the logical one to decide that it was a business opportunity to invest in. Fact you didn't know - there is far more ADAM to be recovered THERE than all the dead corpses moldering in the streets after the Civil War/Anarchist Rebellion -- though how to recover it .... DO You Seriously Really Wish to Know ????? What happened to all the Dogs in Rapture (hint - they were good with Ketchup and Soy Sauce) --- --- --- Amazing Fan Artists (Imagination a Game Should Have ) --- --- --- Couldn't Elizabeth just step into the next Dimension over, where Songbird instead had materialize on THIS side of the glass? Then a fun scene of romping through the first level of Rapture with Splicers being chased by that Giant Parakeet in a Gimp Suit ... ((I never have figured out where the '''other dimension's Elizabeth IS, when she does this Tear dimension-changey thing so many times - NEITHER, APPARENTLY, DID THE GAME WRITERS )). --- --- --- If Johnny Topside returned to Rapture would he now come on Delta Airlines ?? --- --- --- LOLSlugs ... Sounds Like a Contest. 'Caption This' ... It may soon be made obvious that Slugs are ALOT less expressive than Cats. Some imaginative invertebrate drawings (Banana Slugs and such) Sluggo : "Hey Chauncey, Have you seen my little girl ?" Mango : "Don't Worry, Fontaine will find another gig for you ..." Whatever ... --- --- --- 'Finger Licking Gud ? ' : The food supply situation got so bad in Columbia during the siege that they had to eat Songbird (that was after the Bountiful Trashcans had long been exhausted). (('' Comstock never called himself 'The Colonel", did he ??? '' )) There was a misunderstanding by Booker : Those "Trashcans" were actually 'manna' baskets (provided by the Prophet) which any citizen could dip into at their need ... --- --- --- 'If You Fart in The Woods Does it Make A Smell ? ' : The teenage 'dare' stunt of 'lighting farts' - what THAT might have mutated into in Rapture using 'ADAM' ... I smell another MMORPG Asset contest ... LIGHTSHOW !!!! Suchong was intrigued, and had an Idea for another Plasmid ... --- --- --- 'Lego BioShock Movie ... Noooooooooos !!!!! ' --- --- --- 'Three Stooges in Rapture - My Fan Fiction ' : Three Blind Mice (also their theme song) : The Stooges Join Atlas's Army and Chaos Ensues "Hey Moe, Why is that guy on fire ??" "See that. He ain't a guy no more, lookit him burn !!!" "Nyuk Nyuk Nyuk ... *BONK* !!!" "Why I'll Lobotomize yah !!!" "Spread out !!! We gotta find that EVE or Atlas is gonna skin us." "Hey That's My ADAM!!!" "Give - IT - TO - ME ... "OK here you go ..." *CRUNCH* *SLAM* *SMACK* *WHAM* *CONK* ... *tweet* *tweet* *tweet* ... LA-LA la la-LA-LA ... La La-la-la-la la .. la ... la... la Laaaaaah. --- --- --- --- --- . .